I Need To Find You
by LovatoGlee
Summary: Shane feels bad after he tells off Mitchie after Beach Jam but Mitchie is missing. Can Shane find her before it's too late? First Camp Rock Story.
1. Mitchie?

**This is my first CR fanfic, I hope you enjoy :)**

Shane's POV  
I still can't believe that I was stupid enough to believe that anyone in this stupid camp actually cared about me. Not Shane Gray of world famous Connect Three. But the real Shane Gray, the guy behind all of the cameras and flashing lights. I really thought that Mitchie was special, that she was different but I can't believe she lied to me.  
Mitchie's POV  
I still can't believe it, my whole camp experience was changed in a matter of an instant. I really can't believe that Tess found out about my secret and now I'm essentially back in high school. I have Caitlyn as my only friend and now everyone hates me, the only difference is now the one boy I ever really liked hates me. He thinks that I was only acting around him to become famous but that is the complete opposite. I never knew that I could be so much as talking to Shane Gray let alone be friends with him, and also develop feelings for him. But now he hates me and I have no idea what to do. It is now getting dark but I had to get out of the sight of everyone, I just can't handle the glares right now. I started walking into the forest and before I knew it, I was crying and my vision was blurred. However I kept going and I didn't really know where I was going but soon enough it was dark and I had no idea how to go back to camp. No signal, no phone, no torch and no idea how to get back to camp. Like my day couldn't get any worse.  
Shane's POV  
I should proberbly look for Mitchie and talk to her because maybe she just lied to Tess she never really told me a lie directly.  
I walked up to her cabin that she shared with her mother and knocked on the door. Yes it was late but it's better to talk to her now than in the morning when there are campers everywhere.  
"Shane!" I heard Mrs Torres scream behind me as she ran up to me.  
"Have you seen my daughter?"  
"No I thought she would be here or at least helping you."  
"Well she isn't and I can't find her anyway. I tried her phone but it buzzed right next to me so she doesn't have anything that we could contact her with"  
"We better go talk to Brown."  
With that we ran to Brown's room and we knocked on the door.  
"Shane. Connie. What are you two doing up so late? It's almost 9."  
"My daughter is missing!" Connie started crying  
"Wait. What? How are you sure?"  
"We checked her cabin, the kitchen and basically the whole camp and she was no where to be seen." I explained.  
"She doesn't have her phone on her and I hardly think that would be useful giving the fact this camp doesn't have the best reception."  
"Alright we better ring the police."  
Mitchie's POV  
I kept walking in the way I thought I came but little did I know I was walking even further away from any human contact.

 **Just a quick little intro for this story. Please share check out my other stories as well as follow me so you know when I update :) thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Worry

Shane's POV  
By 1am police arrived and the whole camp was awake. We were all gathered inside the mess hall to let the campers know what is happening, but I couldn't listen to that. I could only think about Mitchie and how she is feeling right now. Is she safe and alright or is she...dead? My heart ached at the thought of Mitchie not being alive, I didn't want her last thoughts to have been that I hated her. I know I didn't want to talk to her then but that didn't mean I hate her. Right? I just hope she comes back so I can tell her how I really feel.  
Brown and the police started walking through the woods surrounding the camp. I really wish I could go with them but on Brown's orders I had to stay on camp which I find extremely difficult. I just want to talk to Mitchie and I can't until the police find her. I just really hope she is safe, in the meantime I guess I'll just focus on my classes and finding the girl with the voice.

Mitchie's POV  
I've been lost for a few hours now, I don't know how much time has past and I wonder if anyone has even noticed that I have gone. I bet nobody besides my mother have noticed. I lied about who I was so no one would care. Especially Shane.  
I decide that I'm too tired to continue on so I sit down on the ground next to a tree and cuddle up to it to try and get comfortable. Soon I'm asleep and all I can hear is the rustle of the trees, no lake, no camp fires and no campers.

Shane's POV  
I'm sitting on my bed, wide awake. I can't help sleep because for some reason my mind won't stop worrying about Mitchie. It's only been an hour since the police started and the police and Brown came back because it's too dark to go through the bush and that they'll continue in the morning. I didn't care about that, I just felt so bad for Mitchie and how she must be so frightened and cold. Even though she lied to the camp about who she is doesn't mean she deserves to be lost in the woods.  
Maybe in the afternoon I can convince Brown to let me help because I have no classes (I only teach a class during the morning and just after lunch, never after that.). For the meantime I need to sleep to be able to teach said classes, so I put my music on softly, so not to disturb the campers, and slowly but surely I drift off to sleep.

 **I know that was a bit short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you are enjoying it so far and please remember to share and to follow me in case you aren't already. :) thank you again for reading you guys are the BEST!**


	3. Where Is She?

Mitchie's POV  
When I woke up I saw that it was dawn so the campers should be getting up soon, I wonder what everyone would say back at camp. I bet some will be "I'm glad she is gone" because really who would care about me, I'm now the girl who lied about who she is so of course they would be glad. I decided to sleep for a little while longer because really, what else is there to do in the middle of the forest.

Shane's POV  
I walked into Brown's office before all the campers woke up and saw that he was talking to one of the police in charge.

"Hey Uncle Brown can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um... sure Shane." then we went outside onto the veranda outside his part of camp. He clearly had the best part of camp because it was right next to the lake and was surround by trees away from the main camp, it was serine.

"What's up superstar?"

"I was wondering if I could help with the search after my classes?"

He seemed confused he looked at me with his arms crossed.

"Okay what have you done with my nephew?"

"I'm serious I want to help."

"You really like this girl don't you?"

I gave him a look, how did he know that? He must of senses this because he then put his hands up in defence.

"What I'm apart of the camp gossip mate. These things get around a lot faster than you know."

"Well maybe I care about Mitchie and I know she lied but I just want to get her side of the story because I feel bad about it."

"Okay seriously what have you done with the Shane Gray from a few weeks ago?"

"He's gone."

"A certain girl changed him, but I'm confused what about your girl with the voice?"

"I don't care about finding her right now, I just want to find Mitchie because... I don't know.. I just feel so many emotions towards her and I think I really like her."

"You really do care about her. Alright I'll let you help out but you can't wonder off and you have to be with someone the whole time I don't want paparazzi here because Popstar Shane Gray is missing."

I looked down. Mitchie used to call me that.

"Look buddy, we will find her okay?"

"Alright, thanks Uncle Brown."

"It's alright buddy."

Then it was time to go to my classes but the whole time I couldn't really focus on anything other than Mitchie. So when all my classes were done for the day I ran straight to Uncle Brown.

"Hey Uncle Brown, have you heard anything?"

"Not yet they are just sending out the next group out but you have to stick with one of the officers at all times okay?"

"Yes Uncle Brown. Are you going to come along or..?"

"I would Shane but I have a camp to run and we can't have anymore campers going missing can we?"

"Guess not."

"Alright next group is going out now. Everyone please come over so we can talk over the guidelines." An officer called out so I walked over to the group who were mainly officers but there were some volunteers and a couple more counselors and volunteers which was nice to see.

"Okay so we are going to heading off to the part of the forest that is closest to the lake which is different from where the last group looked so we can see if we can find any clues to where Mitchie has gone to. So be on the look out constantly for any clues that could lead us to her. Any Questions?"

Everyone was silent.

"Alright then everyone lets head out." As we started walking I looked everywhere to make sure that we didn't miss any clue that could lead us to Mitchie.

Mitchie's POV  
I'm seriously starting to get hungry so I look around to see if there's any food and I look up and see some berries growing on a tree. Well I hope they are edible and not poisonous. I look at them carefully and don't seem to be so I start to eat a couple and they seem completely fine. I decide to stash a lot into my pockets (hopefully not crushing them) and into my hand as I continue to walk hopefully to either find the lake so it would be easy to get back to camp or to another road where I can ask for directions. Either way I'll run into either of those at some point or another.

Shane's POV  
As we search we all stand in a line so that no one misses any clues and it felt like the search was going really slowly because we didn't manage to find anything. Then soon enough it was becoming too dark for any of us to continue on with the search. I'm seriously getting worried, it's been a couple of days now she must be so hungry and thirsty, or worse. She must be so scared and none of us know where she is. Seriously where is she?!

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter may be the last one because seriously Mitchie can not be gone for that long in this story. Thank you all for reading and after this has ended I'll definitely do some more Camp Rock fanfics so please follow me so you know when that will be happening. Thank you so much again for waiting and also reading my stories and please check out my others :) 3**


	4. Found?

Mitchie's POV  
As the sun fell I sat underneath a tree and decided to call it a night. That was until I heard what I thought was water, am I dreaming or is that the lake? So I got up and decided to go a little walk towards while grabbing onto every tree to make sure I don't slip. As it wasn't dark quite yet I tried to make out any sort of clearing in the trees around the lake because that would most likely be the camp. Then I finally saw it, wow did I really walk that far, I walked about 5 kilometres away from camp but because it was almost dark and I was tired I sat down and started to fall asleep.

*The next morning*  
I woke up to the sun coming up and I decided to start to walk along the lake's edge back to camp and hopefully I'll be back there by the end of the day. As I started to walk along during the middle of the day I heard some faint voices. Or am I imagining voices?

Shane's POV  
I didn't get a very good night sleep last night because again I was still worried about Mitchie. I just can't imagine what it's like to be away from everyone and everything you love. Her mum misses her like crazy and I bet she is getting the same amount of sleep I do or even less because this is her own daughter. I hope I never have to experience losing a child, I don't think I could bare it. But I also don't think I can bare to lose Mitchie even though we aren't together or anything but I want to be together with her.

Everyone at camp is also getting over the fact that Mitchie lied and are starting to worry about her too, it's all over the camp and everyone is hoping that she is okay too.

After lunch the whole camp had another jam that we do every few weeks to show everyone's progress but I decided to walk along the lake edge to clear my mind, as I continued walking through the trees I started to softly sing 'Gotta Find You" I remember singing this to Mitchie a few weeks ago before all this drama started and how it made me so happy even though it was written for the girl with the voice, Mitchie is the real girl I have my eye on.

Mitchie's POV  
As I started to listen closely to who was singing I recongnised the song that Shane sang to me at the docks. I started to run towards the voice but I ended up tripping on a tree root and falling face first into the lake.

Shane's POV  
My eyes shot up as soon as I heard a splash I ran over to see Mitchie splashing about trying to grab onto a tree to pull her up but I leaned down and grabbed her hand in mine and she looked up at me surprised.

Mitchie's POV  
I swear I was dreaming this time because there is no way that Shane is here right now holding my hand.

"Shane?"

"Mitchie, I can't believe I found you, let me help you up." he said as he held onto the tree and helped me out of the water, I have to admit it was really cold.

"You okay?"

"Not really, the water was just cold."

"Here take my jacket" he said as he put it on me and we sat at the edge of the edge of the lake.

"How come your being nice to me? I thought you hated me." I said breaking the silence that was over us for a good few minutes.

"I could never hate you Mitchie, in fact I feel the opposite about you." Wait what?

"Sure I was hurt but I could never hate you Mitch, in fact... I love you."

"Really?" I said so confused, seriously is this a dream or what?

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nope, so what do you say?"

"Shane..." I whispered looking up into his eyes. "I love you too."

Then he leant down and gave me my first ever kiss, I can't believe I'm kissing Shane, not Shane Gray the lead of Connect Three but Shane the guy who I love and who loves me back.

"Wow." I whispered barely millimetres away from his lips.

"Yeah... look we better get you back to camp and get you changed and some food to eat."

Once we returned to camp I saw the campers were all in the mess hall eating some afternoon snacks so Shane took me to Brown's cabin.

"Uncle Brown I found Mitchie" and within seconds Brown came out and gave me a big hug.

"Thank god Mitchie we were so worried, look I'll go call your mother and she'll take you back to the cabin to get you changed and we can talk about what happened over some food because you're going to need some food poppet.

"Hey Mitchie"

"Yeah Shane."

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to." Then he gave me a quick peck, it's really good to be back.

 **YAY! It's finished! How did you guys enjoy the story? I know I said I wasn't going to post for a while but like I said on my other story which I also updated twice today (D+S=Love? Check it out) I got bored and decided to keep writing so I finised this around 11pm AEST so I better go to sleep for school tomorrow. Hoped you enjoyed it and please follow and check out my other stories so you can know when I make another Smitchie story. :) Love you all and thank you so much again for reading!**


End file.
